She Wrote Love On Her Arms
by MadAsAHattersCat
Summary: Katta Devon Peverell has lived in the United States her whole life. Or so she thought. On a trip to Scotland, Katta runs away from the orphanage she's lived in since she was seven years old, and discovers the real her. A witch. (All familiar characters, places, objects, phrases, and events belong to J.K. Rowling) Sirius Black/OC
1. Chapter 1

When Katta Peverell was young, age seven, she awoke from dreaming one day with a splitting headache. Reaching up, and putting her hand to her forehead, she felt something weighing her arm down. Opening her bright blue-green eyes, her entire life was changed. The young British girl found herself lying on an all white hospital bed, with IVs hooked to her arms, beeping machines, and blinding white lights. How did she get there?

Katta was found at the scene of a plane crash, being one of the few survivors. It was concluded that her parents were dead and since Katta had no known relatives, to the United States government's knowledge, two weeks later she was sent to an all girls' orphanage in Salem, Massachusetts, with nothing but her name, a stuffed wolf, and an odd necklace of a triangle with a circle inside of it and a line straight through the middle. Not to mention that the, now orphaned, seven-year-old held no memories of her life in England before her awakening. 

It was one of the many nights filled with snowfall, in Salem. On this night, now 15 years old, Katta sat in her shared room, at St. Mary's Home for Orphaned Girls, quietly stroking the strings of her precious guitar and singing softly to herself, "I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby, come with me Friday, don't say maybe". Katta's roommate, a short girl with a scrunched up face and blonde hair, opened the door, interrupting her song. "C'mon, it's time for supper!" She said snotty, with a thick Boston accent.

Having dealt with her roommate's distaste for her for eight years, Katta ignored the older girl and walked past her, out the door. Her roommate, whose name was Rose, always hated it when she didn't get a reaction out of Katta. She probably would have had she not been the size of a garden gnome. Ever since Katta had first arrived at the orphanage, Rose made it her goal to cause the younger girl grief. She had even gone as far as sabotaging interviews for her adoption and turning all the other children against her. Because of this, Katta had never had a friend, she had never felt loved, and so she stayed to herself. Even though she wasn't intimidated in the least. Rose followed Katta out of the room, thinking of ways to "get" her. Then it came to her. The perfect way to get rid of Katta Peverell.

The two girls were at the top of the stairs and Katta was about to begin walking down to the dining room when Rose jumped at her. For such a small girl, she had quite an impact as Katta felt herself falling forward. She closed her eyes waiting to feel her body fall down the cold, rigid stairs, but it was as if they had disappeared. Katta felt nothing. Then she opened her eyes. Her body was at the very top of the stairs in the exact spot Rose had been before she pushed her. Katta's mind, however, was at what lay at the bottom of the staircase.

What have I done? Katta thought. Lying under the last step was Rose's body. Her arms were twisted around, her legs were bent at wrong angles, and her neck... Once Katta caught sight of her roommate's twisted neck she ran down the staircase. Once at the bottom, she examined Rose's neck and concluded that it was, indeed, broken. Then, leaning down, Katta felt for a pulse. There was none.

Katta immediately started to panic and yelled, "Somebody call 9-1-1!", before fainting. 

The sound of sirens brought Katta back to consciousness. The policemen, fire department, and ambulance had arrived at the scene and one of the police officers began tugging on her arm. He was saying something, but it sounded muffled and jumbled, as Katta's senses haven't quite adjusted since she had blacked out. Why are the police here? She thought. Then the memories came flooding back...

...Rose pushing her...

...Them switching places...

...Rose's dead body.

Tears rushed behind her eyelids as realization hit her. She had killed someone. Katta whimpered, trying to hold the racing water-works in. A police officer heard her, then gently forced her to stand on both feet. Katta clawed at her eyes, trying to force the tears back. "Did she make it?" Katta's first words shocked the officer. He didn't expect her to be speaking so soon, seeing as how she had been passed out for over 4 hours, and barely had control of any motor skills. "Miss Lent was taken to the hospital as soon as the ambulance had arrived. As for now, we're going to take you down to the station, okay?" the officer replied. Katta nodded and numbly got into the back of the black police cruiser. 

Katta didn't come back to the orphanage until late that night. When the police officer brought Katta to the police station, she was questioned on the incident and her relationship with Rose. Each question that was thrown at her was answered with a lie. She couldn't tell them that the two teenage girls "magically" switched places after Rose attempted to push her down the stairs. They'd think she was crazy. As for her relationship with her roommate, that was all they were according to the police, roommates. After hours of questioning, Katta was released. As far as she knew, the police didn't know a thing of the truth, and therefore Katta was thought to be innocent. However, that's not what the other girls at the orphanage thought at all. To them Katta was a murderer, and she was going to be getting hell from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed after the death of Rose Lent. Winter had turned into Spring, meaning that it was time for St. Mary's annual house trip. During this trip, all the girls in the orphanage with passing grades and acceptable behavior were brought to a different country, each year, for Spring Break. This year they were visiting Scotland, and for the first time Katta was able to go. Why would they let her go after what had happened, you ask? Well, ever since the incident Katta made it her goal to be able to go, so that she wouldn't have to stay in an empty house with her tormentors for a week.

Right now, everyone that was going was standing outside waiting for the bus that would be taking them to the airport. It was raining outside, and Katta was wearing her beige, badger-print sweater, distressed boyfriend jeans, and black Converse Chuck Taylor's. She had every thing of her's packed inside her red and black checkered backpack and her acoustic guitar at her side in its hard-shell case.

As the bus finally came into the parking lot, the girls began to chat with excitement etched in their voices. It would still take a while before they would officially leave the orphanage as the single bus driver had to store everyone's bags and suitcases in their respected areas. He began to do just that, and first picked up Katta's guitar case and backpack. His decision to put her belongings in first reminded the other teenage girls that she was there. They then began to talk about her, not even bothering to whisper, and two of the girls (that just so happened to have been Rose's best friends before her untimely death) decided to tell the others about the horrific "prank" they played on Katta two weeks after their friend's funeral.

Katta remembered that day far too well. It was awful, one of the worst, no the worst day of her life.

_One day at school, after all classes had ended, Katta was walking to her locker to put her things away before she began to walk back to the orphanage after serving another detention. There was a group of guys standing in front of her locker talking to the same two girls that were recalling the tale now. Once they saw Katta coming, the girls laughed and ran away from the guys, disappearing from sight. Unafraid, she continued to her locker and ignored the boys' taunts as she walked passed them. Before she could open her locker, one of the boys grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop all of her things. He had blonde hair and harsh green eyes, with an athletic build. She recognized him as captain of the football team. His grip tightened as Katta tried to bend down and pick everything up, making her grow nervous. No one had touched her before. They only gave her emotional abuse, never physical. Katta stood there, frozen in place, as the boy began to get closer and closer to her. He didn't stop before there was absolutely no room between the two of them and he leaned down towards her face, as if he were about to kiss her. Snapping out of it, Katta tried to push her way past him, but he wouldn't budge._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in Katta's ear, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine._

_Katta cringed, forcing herself as far away as she could from the boy. Her struggle made him smirk and he tightened his grip on her wrists, letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere. He pulled on her wrists, which had fallen asleep due to the lack of blood circulation, towards a janitors closet beside the row of lockers. Katta's eyes widened in fear, having an idea of what he was going to do to her. Her heart pounded in her chest, louder and louder, with each step they took. Her palms began sweat as he unlocked the door with a stolen key._

_The green-eyed boy pushed Katta inside the, larger-than-average, closet, making her fall to the floor, then walked into the closet himself and shut the door. His friends began to shout in protest, but he just yelled out back at them, "You'll get your turn in a minute! Just keep look-out!" Then he slowly, almost tauntingly, began to unfasten his belt..._

"Miss Peverell, I suggest you get on the bus before you're left here!" The head caretaker scolded Katta, pulling her out of the memory. "Sorry," she mumbled before climbing on to bus and sitting in the very back, thinking about what she was going to do when they got to Scotland.

The others were only going to be there for a week, but Katta had a different plan.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had risen casting its ultraviolet rays onto the Scottish, mountainous lands. Sunlight flooded through the open window of the Salutation Hotel, waking Katta up instantly. Sighing, she looked around the hotel room she was staying. It was plain with eggshell white walls and emerald green carpets. It held a small television set on one wall, adjacent to the door, and two full-sized beds on the opposite wall. Katta looked over at the other bed, where three other girls were sleeping, two of them just-so-happening to be the ones who caused her the most grief and made those boys do those awful things to Katta. They were supposed to share, two girls to a bed, but no one wanted to risk sharing the bed with a "murderer", so Katta got the bed to herself which was how she preferred it.

Deciding that it would be best to get a shower in before the rest of the girls woke up, Katta threw the comforter off of her and got out of the stiff hotel bed. Walking over to her checkered backpack, she closed the curtains, before picking out her comfiest clothes and went into the bathroom. Katta turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to warm up. As steam began to fill the room, Katta turned to the mirror hanging above the sink and stared at her reflection. She hadn't taken a good look at herself for years, having to always hurry out of the bathroom before anyone got any "good ideas" for sabotage.

Katta looked into her eyes, seeing excitement and joy for the first time in her blue-green orbs. Then her hair; she had straight bangs and straight roots, but once her hair reached below her chin it turned into ringlets. Feeling the steam heat, Katta undressed herself, and, unable to help herself, looked in the mirror once again. So far, she had somewhat noticeable curves. Puberty hadn't fully done it's job, leaving Katta with decent sized hips, but severely underdeveloped breasts. Katta rolled her eyes at her thoughts. She was beginning to sound like those girls in the other room that always wanted look like grown women. You're only fifteen, she reminded herself, you still have quite a while before you need to start worrying about your body's figure.

Wiggling her fingers in the water, Katta decided it was warm enough and got inside. She tried to quickly shampoo and condition her medium-length black hair, as fast as she could. She rinsed every part of her body and turned off the water, before grabbing a towel and hurriedly dried off. Once Katta was completely dry, she put on her undergarments then she grabbed her "Punk's Not Dead" sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, before grabbing her only pair of light denim skinny jeans and pulling them up to her waist. She brushed her hair and put on her necklace.

Just as Katta was about to leave the bathroom, she got an idea. Last night before going to bed the girls she had been sharing a room with put their makeup bags on the bathroom counter. Katta smirked, then grabbed all three cases, and went through them. Taking all the lipstick out of the bags, she dumped the rest of the girls' makeup and beauty supplies in the unflushed toilet they found when they got there. Then, using every single tube, Katta took the lipstick and wrote on the mirror "See you in Hell, bitches! -Katta P."

Proud of her work, Katta left the bathroom to see that everyone was still sleeping. Perfect. Katta grabbed her backpack and guitar, ran out of the hotel room, and then proceeded to exit the hotel itself. Didn't think it would be that easy, she thought as she proceeded to walk down the empty street.

Katta walked and walked, not exactly knowing what she was looking for. Her stomach growled and her tongue was dried out. It was now dark, and Katta had no idea where she was. Tired beyond belief, Katta tried to continue on knowing that once she stopped, she wasn't going anywhere for a long time. Then she tripped, landing on her hands and knees. Confused, Katta squinted her eyes trying to see what she had tripped over. It was a railroad track! Seeing the tracks, Katta began to get excited, once again. She hopped up to her feet, and as though she had just began her journey, began to run alongside the train tracks. Eventually the tracks would lead her to a train station, and she would go from there.

It was an hour or so before Katta saw any signs of civilization. It was then that she saw the train station, and saw the small village behind it. "I did it!" She shouted and sprinted past the station, to the village. Katta looked at a sign hanging above her, 'Hogsmeade'. What a strange name for town? Katta thought, but continued on anyways. Almost all the buildings had their lights out for the night time, except for one, the Three Broomsticks. Hoping they would have food, she pushed open the door and walked into the pub. The few people inhabiting the place turned and stared at her, but Katta didn't care, so she walked up to the bar and sat down on a barstool. A woman, seeming to be about in her early twenties, came up to her with a smile on her pretty face. "What can get you, sweetie? You look like you've gone to Azkaban and back!" she exclaimed. Katta was confused by the expression, never hearing about "azkaban" in her entire life, but ignored it and opened her mouth to place her order. "Hi, um can I—"

Before Katta could even replenish her body, she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

For the second time in her life, Katta woke up in an all white bed in a hospital-like room. Though instead of seeing sterile, bright walls around her, she found herself in a large, dingy room with multiple beds that were the same as the one she occupied.

"Hello?" Katta yelled out, feeling oddly alone. The last time this had happened she woke up to doctor's and nurses surrounding her, making a fuss about everything. She waited about five minutes before pulling her body out of the bed and headed towards the first door she saw. It seemed to be connected to an office of some sort. The closer Katta found herself getting to the office door, the more she heard whispered voices and the louder they became. It wasn't until she pressed her ear against the door that she could make out what the voices were saying.

"Please, Albus? It's what they would've wanted!" A female voice pleaded.

"I understand, Katerina, and we will discuss this further, but it seems that our visitor is awake." said an older male voice before the door in front Katta quickly opened revealing the two people that were conversing, and a third person that hadn't spoken a word. The male voice belonged to an older gentlemen, who wore an odd purple robe and had a long white beard. Katta glanced at the two women in the room and assumed that the other voice she heard belonged to the younger of the two. Seeming to be in her late-twenties or early-thirties, she wore a normal sweater and plain blue jeans, a look that Katta was definitely familiar with. Last, but not least, was the woman that had not spoken since Katta had woken up. She was middle-aged, wearing a red and white nurse's outfit.

"Um, hi?" Katta said awkwardly as their gazes fell on her.

The old man smiled and began to approach her. Unconsciously, Katta began to back away from him. Once he was out the door of the office, the other two followed him until they all had unintentionally cornered her, with the bed she once inhabited behind her. Noticing her entrapment, she began to panic.

Seeing the fear in Katta eyes, the older man was quick to try to calm her. "It is alright, Miss Peverell. We are here to help you, not hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" Katta quickly climbed on the bed, hoping to get some type of leverage on the strangers in front of her.

Not answering her question, the man continued. "I am Professor Dumbledore. This is Madam Pomfrey," He gestured to the middle-aged woman on his right and then spoke while bringing forth the younger woman on his left, "And this is Katerina Peverell."

Peverell? Katta had never met or even heard of another person with the same last name as her's. Maybe it's just a coincidence, Katta reasoned. But what if it isn't? What if we're related in some weird way?

"Yes, you two are indeed related, Miss Peverell." Dumbledore spoke as if reading her mind.

"How? How do I know you're not lying to me, that isn't some kind of scam or something?" Katta began to, once again, panic.

"Sweetie, it's me. Your Aunt Kathy?" The twenty-something year old women spoke this time.

The name sounded extremely familiar in Katta's mind. Trying to remember whether or not this woman was in fact her aunt, Katta came up with nothing but a severe headache. "I don't remember you. I can't remember..."

The woman, supposedly her aunt, held a look of shock on her face before it melted into despair. The Professor, Dumbledore, did not express any form of surprise at the news. He just smiled and, with a twinkle in his eye, pulled out a long stick from his robes. Right before her eyes, Katta saw the man conjure a floating bowl, of what seemed to be water, with just a flick of his wrist.

"Miss Peverell, would you please come here?" He beckoned her.

Still in shock, Katta slowly moved from off of the bed and found herself walking towards the hovering basin. When she reached it, standing on the opposite side of the other three, Dumbledore signaled Katerina. She nodded, taking out a stick of her own and pointing it to her head. Katta furrowed her eyebrows at the use of these twigs.

"These are wands, Miss Peverell." Dumbledore explained, once again reading her mind.

Katerina pulled the wand away from her skull, pulling out a long silvery wisp and placing it in the basin. Dumbledore began to lean forward into the water, stopping to address the women known as Madam Pomfrey.

"Would you care to join us, Madam Pomfrey?"

The matron shook her head and responded, "Oh no, you never know when a student might come in needing attention."

Pleased with her answer, Dumbledore once again began to descend his upper half toward the rippling waters, Katerina following his example. Confused, Katta looked at Madam Pomfrey who gestured for her to do the same. Katta shrugged, leaning towards it as well. Closing her eyes and expecting to feel cool water splash her face, Katta was surprised when she felt herself disappearing from the world around her.

* * *

**First AU for this story! I'm sorry, this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to get it out there in the open. That and I changed the title of this story from To Write Love On Her Arms to She Wrote Love On Her Arms. I know it's not that big of a difference, but I figured I would let you, the readers, know! I would also like to thank the-kermit-kid for giving this story it's first review! It made me happy(:**

**Also if anyone would like to be the beta-reader for this story, please message me!**


End file.
